


Page After Page

by millijayne13



Series: Page After Page Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Books, Bookstores, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Meet-Cute, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millijayne13/pseuds/millijayne13
Summary: Request: bookshop AU with Fred Weasley?
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Reader
Series: Page After Page Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951858
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Page After Page

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr @iliveiloveiwrite
> 
> WARNINGS: fluff, so much fluff.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, so if you enjoyed, please leave a comment and/or kudos.

Page After Page had never been a store that Fred Weasley ever thought to wander in. He could appreciate the art of reading; he could understand that there were some books out there that stay with you forever and change a part of you, but he had never been one to read. In all his life and in all the books he had read, he had never found the one book that stuck with him – that touched him in his very core.

With the opening of Weasley Wizard’s Wheezes, he hadn’t had the time to read since. George occasionally cracks open a book; willing to lose sleep to find out the plot twist, regretting it the day after when his eyes remain heavy and his yawns often. However, Fred hadn’t read a book in so long which is why he never stepped foot into Page After Page once it opened just diagonal to their shop.

It’s on a Tuesday in September when George asks him to visit Page After Page. They were experiencing their daily lull in customers as patrons were preferring to choose lunch over pranks. Understandable, Fred thought, but he would have appreciated a prank as well.

“Will you please go get Hermione’s present?” George asks.

“What are we getting her again?”

“A book. I haven’t figured out what, but we need to get her present soon. Can you go on your lunch?”

Fred nods, “Yeah, I can do. Do you know what she likes?”

“Romance, I think. Ron always complains when she reads a romance novel so get her one of those.”

“George, you’re a genius,” Fred calls out with a laugh.

His twin replies with a laugh of his own, “It has been said.”

\-------

The bell above the door to Page After Page chimes when Fred pushes it open; the scent of mulled wine and amber giving the shop a festive feel. He is immediately taken back by the sheer amount of books there are in this one small shop; shelves upon shelves are packed with paperbacks and hardbacks alike

“My sister-in-law’s birthday is in a few days and I need to find her a gift. She loves books, but I don’t know what type.”

You laugh, “That’s why I’m here. How can I help?”

Fred chuckles, “I know she likes romance novels. My brother – her husband – rants every time she’s reading one.”

You snort, “Well we have a wonderful selection of romance novels. Follow me and I’ll show you.”

You hear his footsteps close behind yours as you lead him to the romance section which is further sorted alphabetically. An organisation system you are very much proud of.

You turn to the tall redhead, gesturing to the four shelves of books, “This here is the romance section. We cater to both magical and muggle authors.”

“What do you recommend?” Fred asks.

Your eyes widen at his question; despite being a bookshop owner, so few people asked you that question. Fred doesn’t give you a chance to reply; rushing out, “I haven’t read anything in so long that I don’t know what’s good anymore.”

You grin at him, “Then we have two missions today: find a book for your sister-in-law and find a book for you.”

“Don’t you have to manage the shop?”

You shake your head, “No. Sylvia can manage without me whilst I help Diagon Alley’s most famous resident.”

“Most famous resident, aye?” He quips; a smirk gracing his lips.

You laugh, “I knew who you were the moment you walked in the door. My younger brother is obsessed with your products; I have been on the receiving end of too many a trick wand.”

Fred chuckles, “I know I should apologise but it makes me happy to hear that are our products are doing so well.”

You wave his words away, “Don’t be. I know how it feels to have your shop do well.”

Silence falls between you two for a second; only a second but it’s long enough for small smiles to be shared between you, and for you to feel your face start to heat from his unwavering attention.

Clearing your throat, “You wanted my recommendation didn’t you? Before we got waylaid.”

Fred nods, “Please. I wouldn’t know who the latest person to read is.”

You smile, “That’s no problem. Out of wizard romance, I’d recommend Celestina Warbeck’s new book.”

“The singer?” Fred asks, aghast.

Laughing, you reply, “The very same.”

“I might have to buy that book for my mum; she would love that.”

You raise an eyebrow, “So not for your sister-in-law?”

Fred shakes his head, “Definitely not.”

“No problem. What else do I have?” You ask yourself, bending down to look at the lower shelves. You peek back up at Fred to see his eyes shift back to the shelves from where they had been focused elsewhere; you repress the smirk and instead ask, “Would she be opposed to muggle romance?”

“I don’t think so. Hermione’s parents are muggles.”

You clap your hands together, “Brilliant! I have just the book then.”

You turn away from Fred; wandering down a few more shelves before stopping in front of a stack where the spines of the books are mostly dark reds and purples. Your eyes wander over the spines for a few moments; finding the book you want. You gasp when you find it; pulling it off the self and bounding back to Fred with an impressed smile on your face.

“If Hermione doesn’t mind fantasy and mythology, she will love this book.”

Fred takes the book from your hands, “ _A Touch of Darkness_?”

You nod your head, “It’s a retelling of the Hades and Persephone myth. It’s dark, mysterious and has lots of romance.”

“I’ll take it then. As well as the Celestina Warbeck book.”

You smile widely, “That’s great news but what about you?”

“What about me?”

“Well what was the last book you read?”

Fred purses his lips as he ponders your question; thinking back to the last book he read from cover to cover, “It was something of Hermione’s…”

“Ah, a romance fan then,” You tease.

Fred shakes his head, “It was a fantasy novel… it had dragons.”

“Did it also have one ring to rule them all?”

Fred’s eyes widen in remembrance, “It did!”

“It’s called Lord of the Rings and it’s very popular.”

“I enjoyed it from what I can remember of it.”

“Would you be up for trying more fantasy out? Maybe some horror fiction?”

Fred nods; pressing the two books to his chest, “I’d be up for that.”

“Brilliant!” You almost yell; rushing past him to get to the shelves where the horror fiction is stored.

Fred manages to keep up with you on his long legs; eager to see what book you’re going to recommend to him. You pause abruptly; once again, bending down to read the lower shelves. Fred can no longer deny it to himself that he does find you attractive; even if this is his first time meeting you. He simply feels drawn to you; your passion and excitement about literature close to reigniting the long dormant bookworm within him.

“Ha!” You shout when you find the book you want. With careful hands, you pull it from the shelf. Fred doesn’t see much of the book; it had a bright red spine and then you hide it in your chest. “I read this book when I was at Hogwarts; it’s a collection of short horror stories and I nearly never recommend it.”

“Why not?”

You bite your lip, “I like to keep it to myself which I know sounds selfish but if you choose to read it, hopefully you’ll understand.”

“Well I can’t help but feel special,” Fred comments; his eyes on the book and his curiosity piqued.

“You should. It’s one of my favourite books,” With a deep breath, you hand the book over to Fred. He takes it from you with his only free hand, reading the title out loud, “The Bloody Chamber?”

You nod, “Each story is based on a fairytale or folk tale.”

“I haven’t read a lot of fairytales,” Fred murmurs; eyes running over the dark cover.

You place your hand on the book, stepping closer to Fred, “Trust me on this. I’ll even make a game out of it.”

“How?”

“See if you can figure out which muggle fairytales are involved.”

“What do I get out of it?”

You smirk at him, “You’ll have to find and see.”

Fred sighs dramatically, “Looks like I’ll be taking all three books then.”

“Come with me and I’ll ring them up.”

At the till, you price up Fred’s books – going to the extent to gift wrap the one for his sister-in-law’s birthday to save him trouble of finding a craft store. You hand him the bag with his books, “I hope you enjoy The Bloody Chamber.”

“I hope I do too. Thank you.”

“It’s no problem. If you figure out the fairytales, come see me, okay?”

Fred tips his head, “It’s a promise, love.”

Through the small walk back to his shop, Fred realises that he wants to figure out the muggle fairytales, just so he can see you again.

George laughs at Fred when he returns from your bookshop. The sight of the bag of books and the puppy-love expression written on Fred’s face has George nearly bent in half. In between chuckles, George manages to say, “You met (Y/N), didn’t you?”

Fred grumbles; not answering his twin brother. Instead, taking his bag of books to their shared flat above the joke shop.

\-------

It takes him three weeks to read the book. It takes him three weeks due to how busy the shops gets. Term has started at Hogwarts, but Fred and George come up with the idea of setting up an owl postal service where students can order their products and have them sent to the school.

They receive almost a hundred orders within the first week; keeping them busy until the late evening – having to work to the schedules of the owl post office.

The only time Fred can read the book you recommended is on a night; when he can hear George’s snores through the wall and the only light in the entire flat comes from the small lamp on his bedside table.

There’s another reason as to why it takes him three weeks to read the book and come to you: he’s nervous.

Fred is very rarely nervous; he had been through the Battle of Hogwarts and had been when he opened the shop with his brother. However, you bring out a different sort of nerves – one that makes his heart race and his palms sweat, one that makes his stomach feel like it’s doing somersaults making him unable to eat anything.

He hasn’t spoken to you since he came to your shop, but he’s seen you plenty and each time, you manage to occupy his mind for the rest of the day. He’s seen you walk to and from your shop, and each time, he feels the butterflies start up in his stomach. Fred hasn’t had a crush like this since his Fourth Year of Hogwarts, and he feels positively adolescent by calling it a crush.

But he refuses to walk over to you; he refuses to ask you out until he’s read your book and listed the fairytales.

\-----

This time when the bell chimes above the door to your shop, Fred finds you behind the till with an eager smile on your face.

“Fred!” You call out in greeting, “How did your sister-in-law like her present?”

“As far as I’m aware, and I’m only going from the amount of complaining my brother did, she loved it.”

You clap your hands together with a laugh, “I’m so glad. It’s one of my favourite books of the year so I’m glad to hear it was enjoyed.”

“I brought you something,” Fred comments; lifting the small paper bag to show you.

Your eyes widen and if possible, your smile gets bigger, “What is it? Come show me!”

Fred places the paper bag on the counter; letting you rummage through. He rubs a hand across the back of his neck and flushes when he hears your gasp. You look up at him; blinking away the sentimental wetness gathering there, “You didn’t.”

“There are some unreleased products in there that I thought your brother might like. I never asked though: what house is he in?”

“He’s a Slytherin. I was a Ravenclaw.”

“A Ravenclaw?”

You nod, “Ravenclaw, and you were in Gryffindor.”

Fred raises an eyebrow, “How did you know?”

You laugh, “I was in the same year as you, Fred.”

He gasps; partly in shock at your words and partly in disappointment of himself for not noticing you sooner, “You can’t have been, I would have noticed you.”

Your face heats at his words, “I was, and I was very much the stereotypical quiet Ravenclaw. Happy to sit in the back and study. I think we only shared one class the whole time.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t notice you sooner.”

You wave away his apology, “Don’t be. Anyway,” You start, changing the subject, “My brother is going to love these. I don’t think I’ll be able to thank you.”

Fred smirks; happy to have the opportunity presented to him, “Go to dinner with me?”

Your mouth drops open, “What?”

“Go to dinner with me?” He repeats.

“Why?” You ask; somewhat incredulously.

**“Compared to you: stars pale, and the moon dulls.”**

“Are you quoting a book at me?” You ask; narrowing your eyes at him in suspicion.

Fred shakes his head, “That’s all me, love.”

You raise an eyebrow, **“Are you… Are you flirting me?”**

“I am. Do you still want to go to dinner with me?”

You beam up at him, “I’d love to. You can tell me what you thought of your book and the fairytales over dinner.”

“Are you free tonight?”

If it’s at all possible, your smile gets bigger – your eyes crinkling in the corners, “I am.”

“Shall I pick you up outside of your shop around 7:30?”

“I’ll be there,” You reply; promise running through your voice so sincerely.

Fred nods; not wanting to leave but knowing he has to go back to his shop, “I’m looking forward to it.”

You nod silently as you watch him leave; anticipation settling in your gut like a ball.

Fred leaves the bookshop happier than ever before. Truthfully, Fred had never been into reading; he had read a few books over his lifetime but was happy to only read whenever he fancied. However, now that he had a date with you, and the hope in his heart that he would have many more, Fred thinks to himself that he’s going to have to get caught up on reading.

Page after page.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Tumblr: @iliveiloveiwrite
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, so if you enjoyed, please leave a comment and/or kudos.


End file.
